Black Jack
James Cass jak zawsze wracał ze szkoły z grupą przyjaciół. Siedemnastolatek był bardzo towarzyski, więc nie denerwowała go dosyć duża grupa ludzi, którzy nigdy nie zapominali o Jamesie. Miasteczko w którym mieszkał nie było za duże i każdy znał każdego. Idąc tak ze znajomymi przechodzili obok opuszczonej, drewnianej chatki, która stała przy lesie. Nikt nie chciał kupić ziemi, przy której stała chata, bo dawno temu pewna rodzina zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, zostawiając samego czternastolatka, który z żalu powiesił się w lesie. -Ciekawe, czy opowiadania naszych rodziców są prawdziwe... Mówię o tym dzieciaku. - powiedział kolega Jamesa. -To są bzdury, w tym domu nic nie straszy, bo wszystkie paranormalne zjawiska okazały się zwykłymi bajkami - odezwał się pewny siebie James. -Tak? To może sam tam wejdziesz i nam wszystkim udowodnisz że mówisz prawdę. -A czy to ci w czymś pomoże? Wejdę tam, ale jeżeli nic się tam nie pojawi to stawiasz mi coś do picia. -Niech ci będzie. Jestem w stanie zapłacić za te twoje cholerne picie, to są dla mnie grosze. Pewny siebie James wyruszył w stronę metalowego ogrodzenia. Szedł cały czas przed siebie nie patrząc na znajomych, którzy tylko bardziej zachęcali go do tego czynu, ale on nie bał się tego że zaraz wejdzie do opuszczonego domu w którym rzekomo miał straszyć duch młodego czternastolatka. Otworzył więc metalową bramę i wszedł na parcele. Na parcele tak zaniedbaną, że trawa sięgała mu prawie do kolan, a dawne ozdoby ogrodowe zarosły już pajęczyną. -Wchodzę! Zawsze możesz się wycofać i zaoszczędzić pieniądze. -Właź, właź - namawiają koledzy -Jak chcecie. Wasza strata. James wszedł. Ogromna chata do której wszedł puszczała światła jedynie przez duże okna, których i tak było niewiele. Wszędzie było ciemno. Podłoga skrzypiała coraz głośniej. Siedemnastolatek coraz bardziej żałował tego że wszedł do domu. Rozglądał się i rozglądał, ale rzeczywiście nie było czegoś na tyle strasznego, by mógł sądzić, że tutaj straszy. Nagle z kąta pomieszczenia, w którym znajdywał się James doszło do strasznego, szyderczego śmiechu. -Witaj - wyszeptał Tajemnicza postać wstała ze skrzypiącego, drewnianego krzesła. Przed oczami Jamesa ukazał się stwór z długimi włosami, białymi jak śnieg. Z miliardem ostrych zębów, które gotowe były zanurzyć się we wnętrznościach chłopca. Jego twarz była tak blada, jakby od kilku dobrych lat nie wychodził na słońce. Wpatrywał się w dzieciaka swoimi oczami, a raczej samymi białkami, czyli tym co z tych oczu zostało. Podszedł stanowczym krokiem do Jamesa w długim do kostek, czarnym, kaftanie oraz czarnych spodniach. -Mamy tutaj gościa - znów wyszeptał -Kim jesteś? Czym jes... Jamesa ogarnęła panika, biegiem rzucił się do drzwi jednak drzwi były zablokowane. Stwór spokojnym krokiem podchodził do nastolatka, jakby wiedział że nie musi się spieszyć. -Nazywam się... Black Jack. Popłacz jeszcze chwilę, bardzo mi się to podoba. Wołaj o pomoc, WOŁAJ, WOŁAJ!!!! - zaczynał wykrzykiwać -Pomocy!! Koledzy!! Błagam, niech ktoś tu przyjdzie!! Chłopak wyjrzał przez okno jednak nikogo już tam nie było, odwrócił się ale bestii także nie było. Jednak Jack odezwał się znów swoim spokojnym głosem. -Nie masz czego się bać, niczego tobie nie zrobię. Jednak to ty musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. -Co mam zrobić dla ciebie? - Odezwał się przerażony James -Przywiąże cię do krzesła. Co noc będziesz musiał podać imię, nazwisko oraz adres jednego z twoich znajomych. -Co z nimi zrobisz? -To co mogę zrobić z tobą... Najpierw ich rozszarpię a później pożrę, ale nie martw się, będziesz mógł wybrać sobie co chcesz zjeść..... Minął miesiąc. Bestia ruszyła na łowy. Mijały godziny, jednak po długiej nocy Jack wrócił. Był cały zakrwawiony, a w zębach trzymał głowę jednego z przyjaciół. -I jak? Podoba ci się? Nie musisz się obawiać, zanim wybije wszystkich minie trochę czasu. Wiem że świetnie się ze mną bawisz, ale muszę coś zrobić. Potwór wpełznął po ścianie na sufit gdzie tam zawiesił głowę znajomego. Zlazł na dół i poświecił latarką na sufit. To co zobaczył James nie było możliwe. Kilkadziesiąt głów wiszących na suficie, kapały krwią na podłogę. Bestia wystawiła język i czekała tylko jak kilka kropli krwi kapnie mu na twarz. -Widzisz James... Jestem kolekcjonerem. Każda piękna głowa ma w sobie coś zachwycającego, coś co mnie podnieca. Wiesz co? Pobawmy się w fajną grę. Co by było gdybym powiedział że za pół godziny zabiję twoich rodziców? Przecież wiesz że się martwią, nie chciałbyś ich odwiedzić? Teraz cię uwolnię, ale na pewno jeszcze się spotkamy. Black Jack uwolnił Jamesa. Chłopak wybiegł w stronę swojego rodzinnego domu, gdzie chciał ochronić swoich rodziców, wiedział że ojciec trzyma na strychu starą dubeltówkę i że w każdej chwili może wystrzelić ona w stwora, bo jest już nabita. Biegł z całych swoich sił. Dobiegł do domu i otworzył drzwi. Jednak było już za późno... James rozpłakał się. Był cały roztrzęsiony, a jego rodzice leżeli martwi na podłodze. Z ich ciał wypływała jeszcze ciepła krew. Głowy najprawdopodobniej zostały zabrane przez mordercę. W samym środku nocy James wstał z podłogi. Zabrał ulubiony komplet noży swojej matki do plecaka. Ubrał maskę clowna, ściągnął koszulkę, zadzwonił na policję i wyruszył do opuszczonego domu. Z kompletu noży wybrał ten najdłuższy i otworzył drzwi. Jack już na niego czekał. Siedział na swoim ulubionym, drewnianym krześle. -Witaj! Noc jest jeszcze młoda, zapraszam - wyszeptał czekający już na niego Black Jack -Nie boję się ciebie, zabiłeś mi przyjaciół, rodziców, ale mnie nie zabijesz! Obaj rzucili się na siebie. W szaleńczym tempie James zadał kilkanaście ciosów w brzuch Bestii, jednak on sam został nieźle poszarpany. -Myślisz, że jak założysz maskę clowna to jesteś w stanie mnie zabić!? To ja tutaj zabijam, rozumiesz?! -I tak nie zostało mi już nic innego jak pozbawić ciebie życia. -Nie rozumiesz, że to ja morduję ludzi? Zamordowałem wszystkich twoich bliskich więc i ty nie jesteś dla mnie problemem! James zadał jeszcze paręnaście dźgnięć ostrym nożem. Bestia uciekła w las. Chłopak nie zdążył za nim pobiec. Drzwi się otworzyły, a do opuszczonego domu wkroczył wysoki, tajemniczy mężczyzna. -Kim jesteś? - zapytał zakrwawiony James -Ty jesteś bestią, a ja jestem czymś w rodzaju myśliwego. - odpowiedział -Czego chcesz? Walki?! -Jestem tu po to by zakończyć twoje cierpienia, bezmyślna kreaturo. Łowca wyciągnął srebrną strzelbę zza pleców. Wycelował nią w Jamesa, który najwyraźniej stracił poczytalność, bo nie wiedział sam czy jest ofiarą czy oprawcą. Zniszczona psychika młodego chłopaka, sprawiła że stał się on taki sam jak morderca jego bliskich. -Na moc nadaną mi przez Watykan, wysyłam ciebie do krainy największych cierpień i bólu. Łowca pociągnął za spust. Srebrny pocisk, święcony w specjalnej kaplicy trafił w sam środek serca nastolatka. James padł martwy na podłogę. Łowca wyszedł niewzruszony z domu. -Kto następny? - spojrzał w gwieździste niebo. Czyżby to był koniec? Wszystko wróci tak nagle do normy? Black Jack uciekł. Nie wróci już więcej na miejsce masowego mordu. Znajdzie sobie inne miasteczko. Jednak narzuca się jedno pytanie - Co Dalej?Kategoria:OpowiadaniaKategoria:Legendy miejskie